Memories Of The Seville
by Park Shita
Summary: (Chp Up)Chanyeol bosan menduda, untuk itu ia berencana melamar kekasihnya namun dengan syarat mendapat restu mantan 'istri'nya membawa sosok itu ke pernikahan mereka. Bagi Chanyeol lebih mudah membelikan sebuah pulau ketimbang bertemu kembali dengan mantan 'istri'nya yang ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya, dan pada akhirnya takdir mengikat mereka kembali . Chanbaek, Mature, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN!**

**Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, berisi adegan seks, hubungan esame jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

**NO CO-PAST**

**NO-REPOST**

**NO-PLAGIAT**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort , be honest is better ..**

**Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

**Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Park Shita**

**Present**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuk di atas meja kayu memang tidak akan menghasilkan suara bising yang akan mengganggu pendengaran, tapi itu cukup menarik perhatian seorang pria yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas kaca di balik meja barnya.

Sejak tadi matanya melirik sekilas ke arah pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan yang duduk di hadapannya dengan kening berkerut dan sesekali meneguk minuman beralkoholnya. Lee Jonghyun, si pegawai bar mencoba tak peduli dan tetap menekuni pekerjaannya, tapi hatinya berkata lain melihat tingkah teman baiknya itu.

"Apa ada masalah yang begitu berat?" Jonghyun akhirnya membuka suara, tapi sayang ia terabaikan.

"Hei! Park Chanyeol!" kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih keras, dan usaha itu berhasil. Pria di hadapannya menoleh dan memasang raut bingung.

"Aku tebak kau dalam masalah." tanya Jonghyun ulang dan si pria bermarga Park itu menggangguk sambil meneguk gelas minumannya .

"Kekasihku." Ucapnya pelan tapi cukup terdengar, suasana bar itu tidak berisik, hanya alunan pemain biola dari _speaker_ yang bekerja.

"Ada apa dengan kekasih di bawah umurmu itu?" tanya Jonghyun sambil meletakkan gelas yang sudah ia bersihkan dan mengambil gelas kering yang baru.

"Dengar! Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda." Sahut suara berat itu tanpa minat. Perasaannya sedang buruk dan pikirannya kacau, bahkan lelucon yang biasa terucap dari sahabat karibnya itu pun terdengar tidak lucu saat ini.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Maafkan aku! Lalu apa masalah diantara kalian berdua?" Chanyeol terdiam, kembali menyelam dalam pikirannya. Ia masih ingat tentang percakapannya dengan kekasihnya siang tadi ketika mereka makan siang. Dan itu membuat seorang Park Chanyeol kembali frustasi.

"Aku melamarnya."

"Biar aku tebak! Dia menolakmu karena masih ingin bermain-main?" ucap Chanyeol dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Hm, ada satu masalah yang lebih rumit." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar frustasi. Membuat Jonghyun semakin penasaran dan mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Dia hanya akan menerima lamaranku jika mendapat restu dari mantan istriku."

"Apa!?"

"Aku frustasi saat ini. Aku bisa saja membelikan dia rumah mewah atau mobil keluaran terbaru sebagai syarat, tapi meminta restu dari mantanku adalah hal yang sulit. Aku bahkan tak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya lagi setelah perceraian kami." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Dan akan menjadi suasana yang canggung ketika kami bertemu nanti." Lanjut Chanyeol lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya, dan Jonghyun tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu memang benar-benar mengalami masalah yang sangat rumit.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Memories Of Seville**

**Chapter 1**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Park Chanyeol, seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses. Pemimpin sekaligus pemilik saham terbesar sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang tekstil. _P'TEX Coorp _memiliki cabang yang tersebar hampir di seluruh Korea selatan dan beberapa di luar negri, membuat Park Chanyeol masuk dalam jajaran orang-orang yang pernah mengisi salah satu artikel pada majalah yang terkenal.

Hartanya memang tak seberapa tapi bila di kalkulasi kekayaannya tak akan habis hingga generasi ketujuh. Ia memang terlahir di keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah mantan pemilik P'TEX Coorp tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol hanya menerima jadinya saja. Ia lah yang telah berjasa mengembangkan perusahaan itu hingga seperti sekarang.

Ia pintar, teliti, disiplin, tekun dan sangat menghargai waktu. Itu sebabnya ia dianggap sebagai atasan yang patut diteladani. Ia dikagumi dan diincar dalam waktu sekaligus. Banyak para wanita diluaran sana yang ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya, namun sayang Chanyeol tidak mudah untuk jatuh cinta.

Park Chanyeol pernah menikah 5 tahun yang lalu, namun pernikahan mereka berakhir di meja hijau dengan usia pernikahan yang hanya mampu bertahan selama 3 tahun. Sungguh sangat disayangkan memang, namun pertengkaran yang terus menerus membuat keduanya memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang telah mereka rajut sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMA.

Empat tahun menduda dan hidup seorang diri membuat ia akhirnya dipertemukan dengan sosok lain yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Usia mereka terpaut jauh, Chanyeol saat itu berusia 33 tahun dan kekasihnya barulah berusia 19 tahun. Namun sifat periang gadis itu membuat hari-hari Chanyeol lebih berwarna selama setahun belakangan membuatnya dengan penuh keyakinan memberanikan diri untuk melamar sang kekasih.

Tepat diusia ke 20-nya, Chanyeol menyatakan keinginannya untuk menikahi sang kekasih, namun sayang syarat dari kekasihnya itu bukanlah materi melainkan suatu hal yang membuat dunia Chanyeol seketika runtuh.

"Aku bisa gila." Chanyeol melempar ponselnya dengan kasar ke atas ranjang ketika ia mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya berulang kali, namun berulang kali juga panggilannya di tolak. Ia memilih duduk di pinggiran ranjang, meremas rambutnya yang sedikit basah selesai mandi.

Awalnya ia hanya mengikuti saran kakak perempuannya untuk menenangkan diri sambil berendam di air dengan busa dan aroma buah, tapi teringat akan permintaan kekasihnya membuat dirinya nyaris tenggelam ketika ia mencoba memejamkan mata di dalam bathtub besarnya. Di saat bersamaan ponselnya berdering dan ia mendapat panggilan dari kakak perempuannya, menawarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus datang ke tempat yang kakaknya sebutkan.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk di depan wanita cantik yang memiliki bentuk wajah serupa dengannya di sebuah café langganan mereka.

"Aku merasa kurang puas hanya dengan mendengar tentang keluhanmu melalui telepon. Untuk itu aku datang kemari dan mencoba membantu sebisaku." Ucap Yoora, kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang Chanyeol miliki.

"Noona. Bagaimana bisa aku mengajak kekasihku bertemu dengan mantan suamiku? Kau tahu bukan bagaimana hubungan kami? Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana keberadaanya sekarang. Aaah." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Lagipula kenapa kekasihmu meminta syarat semacam itu?" Yoora mulai terseret ke dalam suasana hati Chanyeol.

"Dia berkata jika pernikahannya harus bahagia dengan mendapatkan restu dari semua orang, termasuk mantan istriku. Ia tak ingin pernikahannya berakhir dengan perceraian seperti kedua orangtuanya, yang katanya hanya karena tidak mendapat restu dari paman ayahnya. Astaga aku benar-benar bingung noona."

"Chanyeol! Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencari informasi tentang keberadaan mantan istrimu itu. Kau temui dia, lalu kau jelaskan semuanya!" Yoora berucap dengan wajah yang antusias. Chanyeol menatap datar ke arah kakaknya.

Chanyeol tahu lidah itu tidak bertulang, jadi semua ucapan akan keluar dengan mudahnya. Tapi apa kakaknya ini tidak bisa berpikir dulu sebelum memberikan sebuah ide. Itu sama saja seperti membantu Chanyeol keluar dari mulut jurang dengan mengaitkan tali kelehernya.

"Noona. Bagaimana bisa_"

"Tentu bisa! Aku akan membantumu mencari informasi mengenainya. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, lakukan saja apa yang ada di kepalamu! Terkadang tindakan spontan memberikan hasil lebih baik daripada tindakan yang terlalu banyak pemikiran." Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. Yoora akan tetap menjadi Yoora yang ketika membuat suatu keputusan maka harus dituruti.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Tiga hari setelah itu Yoora mengiriminya pesan berisi sebuah nomer telepon. Chanyeol menggenggam ponselnya, ia masih ragu untuk menghubungi nomer tersebut. Tubuh jangkungnya hanya berputar-putar di ruang kamarnya. Sampai akhirnya ia membuat sebuah keputusan. Panggilannya terhubung dan masih dalam proses menunggu.

"_Hello!"_ Suara diseberang terdengar bersemangat. Suara yang sudah tak di dengar oleh Chanyeol bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jika boleh jujur ia sangat merindukan suara lembut namun penuh semangat itu.

"Hm. Hai!" ucap Chanyeol terdengar gugup tapi tegas, sejenak hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Hm. Ini siapa?" terdengar keraguan di seberang sana.

"Ap-apa kau lupa dengan suaraku?"

"Maaf. Jika anda ingin bermain-main aku tak memiliki waktu untuk itu, jadi.. yaa! Kevin berhenti melakukan itu! Kau membuatku geli, aku sedang menelpon sekarang." Suara itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Jangan menjilat leherku! Hentikan! Menjauhlah! Aku sedang menelpon. Hmmm… Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan aku tutup_"

"Tunggu! Baekhyun!" sunyi. Tak ada sahutan di seberang sana untuk beberapa detik lamanya. "Ini aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol kembali berucap. Namun Ia mengernyit, mencoba menjauhkan ponselnya ketika tak lagi mendengar suara diseberang sana. Melihat kearah layar, memeriksa apakah mereka masih tersambung, dan ketika menyadari bahwa keduanya masih saling terhubung, Chanyeol kembali diserang kegugupan.

"Baek_"

"Untuk apa kau menelpon?" suara diseberang terdengar ketus dan tidak bersahabat, berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Baek, bisakah kita bertemu? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Bisa kau berikan aku alamat tempat tinggalmu?"

"Maaf. Kita sudah tak memiliki urusan Tuan Park. Aku pergi."

**Tut..Tut…Tut…**

Sunyi. Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya. Panggilan itu terputus, dan bersamaan dengan itu muncul sebuah pesan email. Chanyeol membukanya dan itu adalah sebuah alamat yang berasal dari Yoora. Bahkan lengkap dengan beberapa keterangan lengkap mengenai Baekhyun, mantan 'istri' Chanyeol.

**…**

**..**

**.**

Disini Chanyeol sekarang, Sevilla. Salah satu kota yang terkenal dengan suasananya yang romantis yang terletak di Spanyol.

Chanyeol merasa seperti mengalami deja-vu, dulu ia dan Baekhyun pernah ke kota yang dekat dengan kota yang ia datangi saat ini, Barcelona. Karena pria cantik itu sangat menyukai kota-kota yang ada di Spanyol dan selalu berkata ingin mengunjungi semua kota-kota indah di Spanyol, namun sayang sebelum impian itu terwujud rumah tangga mereka harus kandas ditengah jalan. Tapi Chanyeol tak menyangka jika lelaki yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu memilih untuk tinggal di Sevilla yang letaknya sangat jauh dari Korea.

Ia tiba di pagi harinya dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak menginap di hotel mewah. Bukan karena masalah uang, tapi letak hotel-hotel mewah tersebut sangat jauh dari kediaman Baekhyun. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah kamar apartemen yang cukup luas yang gedungnya bersebrangan dengan gedung apartemen milik Baekhyun. Yoora telah merencanakan semuanya dan Chanyeol secara tidak langsung merasa berterima kasih pada wanita itu.

Ketika Yoora memberikannya sebuah rencana, Chanyeol tahu ia akan menghabiskan beberapa harinya untuk tinggal sementara di kota ini. Sedangkan untuk urusan pekerjaan dia punya Luhan sebagai kaki tangannya. Pria bermarga Xi itu adalah bawahannya yang telah mengabdi sangat lama dan sangat bisa diandalkan, jadi pergi beberapa hari tak membuat Chanyeol cemas.

Chanyeol merapikan beberapa pakaiannya, lalu mengecek kenyaman ranjang yang akan selalu menjadi alas tidurnya beberapa hari ke depan. Ketika ponselnya berdering, Chanyeol mengangkatnya dengan santai.

"Iya, aku sedang di Paris sekarang. Kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol berucap dengan santai.

"Hm. Aku belum. Iya aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku melakukan ini karenamu. . Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Baiklah aku akhiri. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilannya sambil mendesah pelan, memiliki pasangan hidup baginya sangatlah merepotkan karena itu setelah perceraiannya dengan Baekhyun ia memilih untuk menduda dan berencana seperti itu untuk waktu yang lama, namun tuntutan pekerjaan dan keluarga membuatnya mau tak mau harus kembali merajut rumah tangga demi mendapatkan keturunan.

Tak lama ponselnya kembali berdering, dan itu adalah Yoora.

"Ada apa Noona?" nada suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit penasaran.

"Benarkah? Baiklah terima kasih untuk informasinya. Kau bisa mengirimi semuanya ke emailku." Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, lalu menatap langit-langit kamar barunya beberapa saat, menimang apakah langkah yang ia ambil adalah langkah yang tepat, dan juga membayangkan bagaimana ia harus bersikap ketika melihat Baekhyun nantinya. Tubuhnya ia miringkan sambil menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan menampakan sebuah jendela kamar tertutup tirai putih di gedung seberang.

…

..

.

Chanyeol masuk ke sebuah café. Matanya menatap sekeliling, ada cukup banyak pelanggan yang bersantai dengan secangkir kopi dan sepiring roti di depan mejanya. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Sosok itu masih sama seperti terakhir mereka bertemu, bahkan wajahnya tidak terlalu banyak berubah dari ketika mereka remaja dulu. Karena itu dulu Yoora selalu merasa iri dengan kecantikan natural Baekhyun dan bagaimana wajah itu terlihat begitu awet muda padahal usianya terus bertambah.

Byun Baekhyun, duduk disalah satu kursi di sudut ruangan. Dengan kaos berwarna putih berlengan pendek dan celana jeans hitam selutut dan rambut coklat keemasan yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit berbeda dari beberapa tahun lalu. Sejak mereka berpacaran hingga menikah, Chanyeol sangat melarang keras Baekhyun mewarnai rambutnya karena baginya orang-orang akan menatap Baekhyun sebagai lelaki nakal tanpa aturan.

Tapi Chanyeol tak menyangka jika bertahun-tahun lamanya Baekhyun mampu mematuhi hal itu, meskipun Chanyeol sangat mengerti bahwa Baekhyun memiliki sisi pemberontak yang keras. Ketika tersadar dari nostalgianya, Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah meja kasir untuk memesan secangkir kopi, lalu membawanya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Sepertinya pria mungil itu tidak sadar, jika ada sebuah sosok yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia terlalu sibuk membaca peristiwa kriminal di surat kabar yang ia pegang.

"_Morning_" Chanyeol berucap. Baekhyun menyiup kopi dari cangkirnya, sambil tetap membaca surat kabar yang ia letakkan diatas meja.

"_Mornin__ Uhuk!" Baekhyun tersedak kopinya sendiri ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau!"

"Hei! Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana_"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun terdengar terkejut, dan ia masih merasakan perih di daerah hidungnya akibat tersedak tadi.

"Ini Sevilla, siapapun bisa ada disini, termasuk aku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi dari sekian banyak tempat di Sevilla, kenapa kau bisa berada di café ini?"

"Mungkin ini takdir."

"Tidak. Kau pasti mengikutiku. Kau bahkan menelponku beberapa hari lalu semenjak 5 tahun perceraian kita. Apa maumu? Jangan usik hidupku lagi!"

"Hei. Baek! Tenanglah. Aku disini sebagai mantan suamimu, bukan seseorang kriminal yang baru saja keluar dari penjara."

"Bagiku itu sama saja. Jadi? Apa maumu? Cepat katakan, aku tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk meladeni pria sepertimu."

"Hm. Aku akan menikah." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat terkejut sejenak. Kelopak matanya melebar, dan ketika ia sadar ia mulai bersikap normal.

"Lalu?"

"Hmmm... Aku sudah melamarnya." Chanyeol kembali berucap per kalimat, membuat Baekhyun geram. Ia merasa seolah Chanyeol sedang pamer sekarang.

"Iya! Lalu apa urusannya denganku?" Baekhyun memekik, kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Kekasihku tidak mau menikah denganku, jika tidak mendapat restu darimu."

"Apa? Katakan padanya kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Tidak perlu restuku segala."

"Tapi dia bersikeras Baek. Dia menolak lamaranku jika ia tidak mendapat restu darimu."

"Baiklah. Aku merestui kalian."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kapan kau bisa ikut ke Korea? Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, dan mengundangmu di acara pernikahan kami."

"Apa!? Tidak! Aku sibuk. Aku memiliki banyak urusan disini. Katakan saja padanya jika aku merestui kalian, dan aku sibuk tidak bisa datang."

"Tapi Baek, dia bukan tipe orang yang mau dengan mudah menerima alasan seperti itu. Dia sangat teliti dan semua harus sesuai dengan keinginannya. Jadi, aku mohon_"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku katakan sekali lagi tidak. Aku permisi!" Baekhyun melipat korannya asal, mengambil jaketnya yang ia letakkan di kepala kursi lalu bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Baek! Baekhyun!" Tapi panggilan itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyusun beberapa bunga dan membungkusnya dengan cantik. Dia sangat ahli dalam merangkai bunga, itu sebabnya ia mendirikan toko bunga yang ia beri nama 'Sarang' yang berdiri kokoh di pinggir jalan.

Setiap harinya Baekhyun akan menjual bunga-bunga itu pada pelanggannya dan beberapa kali ia menerima pesanan. Baekhyun mencintai bunga, baginya bunga adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia jumpai seumur hidupnya jadi ia melakukan semuanya dengan perasaan bahagia ketika berurusan dengan bunga-bunga itu.

Ketika lonceng pintu berbunyi, Baekhyun segera berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu.

"_Buenas tardes! Bienvenido a la de Sarang Flores._ ( Selamat sore,selamat datang di toko bunga sarang) " Baekhyun menundukan tubuhnya 90 derajat, walaupun ia tak tinggal lagi di tanah kelahirannya tapi ia tak melupakan bagaimana tata kramanya dibesarkan, sekaligus ingin memperkenalkan adatnya.

"_Buenas tardes_." Suara itu membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Semoga tebakannya salah, itu yang Baekhyun dengungkan di dalam hatinya ketika ingin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini lagi hah? Kau menguntitku?" Baekhyun tersulut emosi ketika mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan tampang bingung.

"Tidak. Ketika aku hendak berjalan ke apartemenku, aku tak sengaja melewati toko ini dan ketika melihat namanya, aku jadi tertarik. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika ini adalah tokomu." Bohong. Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu perihal toko ini, Yoora sudah mengirimkan semua berkasnya terkait Baekhyun termasuk kebiasaanya dan tempat yang sering ia kunjungi jadi toko ini adalah hal urutan nomer 4 dari daftar yang harus Chanyeol ketahui tentang Baekhyun.

"Jangan mencari alasan! Sudah aku katakan aku merestui kalian, dan aku tidak bisa untuk ikut ke Korea. Jangan memaksaku Tuan park!"

"Baek! Aku mohon pertimbangkan lagi!"

" _ .No._ Sekarang kau keluar dari tokoku!" Baekhyun mendorong-dorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah, namun dengan cepat ia memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mengunci pergerakannya.

Baekhyun terkejut, menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan kesempatan itu Chanyeol gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, hingga merapat ke arah dinding. Baekhyun seolah membeku, ia tidak bisa melawan.

"Baekhyun, Aku mohon!" Dan suara itu pada akhirnya menyadarkan Baekhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga menabrak sebuah rak dan menghasilkan suara nyaring di atas lantai.

"Astaga bungaku!" Baekhyun berlari dan berjongkok ke arah pot bunga yang sudah pecah, tanah segar yang keluar dari pot mengotori lantai putih miliknya.

" Astaga sayangku, baru kemarin lusa aku menanammu." Baekhyun segera mengambil pot lain dan memasukan tanah-tanah itu beserta bunga yang masih kuncup itu perlahan. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyit, terlihat berlebihan dimatanya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau sangat suka merusak segala milikku Chanyeol? Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak bisa ikut! Jangan memaksaku! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan apapun yang ada disini." Baekhyun berteriak tanpa melirik Chanyeol, ia meletakkan pot itu di tempat semula dan membersihkan kekacauan yang Chanyeol sebabkan.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu adalah kekasih barumu? Siapa namanya? Kev..Kevin?" Chanyeol berucap ragu, Baekhyun terdiam lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menaikkan dagunya angkuh.

"Kalau memang iya, kenapa? Aku sangat mencintai Kevin dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya walau hanya sedetikpun." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Jadi..jadi sekarang kau lebih baik keluar dari sini!" Bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah mantan suaminya itu. Baekhyun memang keras kepala, Chanyeol mengenal itu sejak lama dan beberapa kali mereka bertengkar pun memang karena kekeraskepalaan si pendek.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini, tapi aku tak akan menyerah untuk membujukmu. Bagaimana pun ini tentang masa depanku, aku tak kuat jika harus melajang bertahun-tahun. Aku pergi." Chanyeol berlalu, namun ketika tubuhnya se-linier dengan Baekhyun, ia mengecup pipi milik Baekhyun membuat pria mungil itu terkejut tanpa suara.

"Aku lupa mengucapkan salam. Bagaimana pun aku merindukanmu Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menghilang. Baekhyun meremas jemarinya, dan otot pipinya mengeras.

"Pria brengsek itu! Untuk apa dia kembali?" Geram Baekhyun lalu menghapus kasar bekas bibir Chanyeol di pipinya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Ia baru selesai mandi setelah berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat tinggalnya.

Chanyeol merasa seperti terlahir kembali, selama ini hari-harinya hanya ia habiskan di depan meja kerja atau yang paling baik pergi keluar kota itupun untuk urusan bisnis jadi ia tidak memiliki waktu yang benar-benar kosong hanya untuk berjalan-jalan ataupun liburan.

Bahkan ketika natal tahun lalu ia harus merelakan tidak berkumpul bersama keluarganya, karena urusan pekerjaan. Alasan yang sama untuk empat kali perayaan natal sebelumnya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kertas yang tertempel di samping lemari pakaiannya. Ia menyentuh kertas menyerupai peta yang berisi keterangan tempat dan waktu itu dengan jari telunjuknya, menarik garis horizontal sejajar, hingga telunjuknya berhenti di sebuah tulisan dalam kotak berisi sebuah alamat dan waktu . Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding berwarna hitam di atas tempat tidurnya.

Seorang penjaga memberikan hormat ketika Chanyeol keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Chanyeol mengenal pria itu dengan sebutan Thomas, mereka sempat berkenalan siang tadi.

" _Have a great night Mr. Park!"_ Ucap Thomas.

"_Thank you, Thomas. I Hope so."_ Balas Chanyeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan gedung apartemennya.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan wajah senang. Ini pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun ia keluar di malam hari tanpa beban pekerjaan. Biasanya di jam seperti ini ia masihlah bergelut dengan kertas-kertas dokumennya yang menumpuk di meja kerja dan tak jarang ia tertidur di atas meja karena kelelahan.

Tapi kini ia merasa seolah beban di pundaknya hilang, dan sedikit merasa bersalah pada Luhan karena mengalihkan tugas berat itu padanya. Tapi Chanyeol beruntung memiliki Luhan, meskipun sedikit cerewet dan suka mengatur tapi junior, sahabat, penasehat, sekaligus kaki tangannya itu sangatlah cekatan dan sangat dapat diandalkan. Tidak hanya urusan pekerjaan, segala hal yang menyangkut dirinya pastilah bisa ditangani oleh pria itu. Karena itu ketika mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mencari Baekhyun, Luhan mendukungnya, dan bersedia menerima tanggung jawab yang cukup besar ini, jadi Chanyeol rasa ia tak sepenuhnya bersalah.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di depan sebuah restourant. "Freszander De Sincon" , Chanyeol mengangguk ketika membaca nama tempat itu.

Sebuah restourant yang cukup besar namun tidak berbintang. Chanyeol masuk dan mendapat sapaan dari pelayan disana. Chanyeol yakin masakan disini enak, terbukti dari cukup banyaknya pelanggan yang menempati kursi mereka masing-masing.

Seorang pelayan melangkah mendahului Chanyeol, dan mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Chanyeol mengangguk. Ketika pelayan itu memberikannya daftar menu, Chanyeol menggeleng.

"_Later. I'm waiting for someone."_ Chanyeol berucap dan pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu undur diri.

Chanyeol menatap sekeliling, mencari sosok Baekhyun tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda jika Baekhyun ada disana. Chanyeol melihat ke arah arloji ber-merk nya dan mengangguk sekali lagi.

Ia yakin waktu yang ditunjukan benar. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang ia selipkan di balik kantung jaketnya, mengecek jika ada pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab dari kekasihnya, tapi Chanyeol mendesah kecewa karena tak ada satupun notifikasi dari sang kekasih. Tidak seperti biasanya dimana gadis itu akan mengiriminya banyak pesan penyemangat, jadi Chanyeol pikir mungkin kekasihnya sedang merajuk dan Chanyeol rasa ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

_ "Excusme!"_ Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut panjang berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah dress mini memperlihatkan paha putihnya.

"_Can I help you?"_ gadis itu tersenyum sambil menyelipkan rambutnya yang terurai ke belakang telinganya.

"Biar kutebak, kau dari Korea?" tanya wanita itu dalam bahasa Korea yang terdengar fasih. Melihat dari penampilannya pun wanita itu memiliki wajah oriental sama sepertinya, karena itu ia mengangguk.

"Sudah kuduga! Bolehkah aku bergabung disini?" Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya dan keningnya berkerut ketika melihat masih ada beberapa meja yang kosong. Jadi, ia mulai menerka apa tujuan wanita ini ingin duduk dengannya.

"Oh. Aku tahu masih banyak tempat yang kosong. Aku pikir kita sama, kau sendiri dan akupun sendiri. Aku merasa bosan, jadi aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan kebosananku dengan berbincang bersamamu, mungkin." gadis itu tersenyum ramah, namun Chanyeol masih terdiam.

"Kenalkan aku Krystal, kau? " wanita itu dengan mudahnya menarik kursi dihadapannya dan segera duduk. Chanyeol terdiam, ia mulai merasa risih dengan orang yang sok akrab dengannya dan wanita bermarga Jung itu pun nampak tidak memiliki sopan santun tinggi.

"Park Chanyeol"

"Dan aku tebak kau pasti ke Sevilla untuk berlibur kan?" ucap Krytal dengan bahasa Korea-nya yang sejujurnya terdengar sedikit kaku baginya. Chanyeol kembali mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap agresif gadis di hadapannya.

"Hm. Mungkin." Chanyeol menjawab seadanya dan ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel miliknya. Krystal mulai menajamkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, meneliti satu persatu barang yang melekat di tubuh Chanyeol.

Jam tangan ber-merk, jaket kulit keluaran terbaru, baju kaos dengan harga fantastis, cincin perak keluaran terbatas. Ia menyeringai, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan merah dari dalam tasnya, dan pura-pura menjatuhkannya.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang Krystal lakukan, ia masih menatap ke layar ponselnya dan membuka sebuah file yang sempat dikirimkan Yoora.

Krystal menundukan tubuhnya dan mengangkat sedikit taplak meja, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat celana jeans yang Chanyeol kenakan adalah merk mahal serta sepatu kulit berwarna coklat tua milik Chanyeol yang hanya digunakan oleh orang-orang kalangan atas saja.

"Hm Chanyeol sshi." Krystal menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, membuat Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Kau sepertinya pribadi yang pendiam. Apa kau tak mau bercerita sesuatu?"

"Aku rasa tidak." Sahut Chanyeol singkat dan gadis itu mendengus.

"Oh iya, kau sering ke tempat ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Setelah dipikir-pikir ia bisa memanfaatkan gadis ini dengan mencari informasi tentang Baekhyun.

"Hm cukup sering. Mungkin seminggu sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Krystal yang mulai merasa senang.

"Apa kau tahu, seseorang yang sering menyanyi di restourant ini?" tanya Chanyeol memberanikan diri, dia sudah letih menunggu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, ada banyak penyanyi yang bekerja disini. Ada yang tetap dan ada yang dibayar lepas."

" Benarkah? Dia berasal dari Korea. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika dia penyanyi tetap atau bukan."

"Ah! Apa yang kau maksud Bacon?"

"Bacon? Aku rasa tidak. Namanya adalah_"

"Ah itu dia!" Krystal menunjuk ke arah panggung dan mulai bertepuk tangan seperti penonton yang lain.

Seseorang berdiri di atas panggung, sambil memberi hormat. Seorang pria berperawakan mungil, dengan senyum yang sangat manis yang memegang _standing mic _. Chanyeol tersenyum, itu adalah Baekhyun. Pria yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arah pemain gitar berambut keriting pirang.

"Como Estan, Hoy voy a cantar una cancion para todos ustesdes. ( Selamat malam semua, hari ini aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk kalian.) Senoras y senores, esta es la cancion Back to Desember . ( Untuk semuanya, inilah Back to Desember )." Ucap Baekhyun disana tanpa rasa gugup sedikit pun dan dibalas oleh tepukan antusias dari para pelanggan.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mendengar suara emas Baekhyun, cukup lama ia tidak mendengar suara merdu dari Baekhyun. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari pikirannya menjelajah waktu kembali ke masa dimana mereka pernah bersama.

**...**

**..**

**.**

_Chanyeol dengan seragam SMA-nya duduk di depan ranjang dengan sebuah gitar klasik kesayangannya. Ia sedang mengatur tuning pegs-nya, agar petikan gitarnya terdengar merdu._

_Itu bukan hal yang mudah, karena Chanyeol baru menguasai gitar sekitar setahun yang lalu. Wajahnya terlihat serius, terkadang ia mencoba memetik senar gitarnya dan mempertajam indera pendengarannya. Hingga pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil berbalut seragam yang sama persis dengan Chanyeol._

_"Yeol! Ini minumlah!" ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakkan nampan berisi minuman jeruk dan sekotak cemilan. Baekhyun geram ketika panggilannya dihiraukan, begitulah Chanyeol jika sudah berhubungan dengan benda kesayangannya, yang lain hanya angin._

_"Chanyeol!"_

_"Hm?" masih setia menyetel tuning pegs-nya tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sedikit pun yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang di hadapannya._

_"Ck! Mengesalkan." Baekhyun duduk bersila sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Chanyeol kesal, tapi Chanyeol seolah tak peduli. Baekhyun menggunakan kakinya untuk menyentuh-nyentuh lutut Chanyeol agar menyadari kehadirannya._

_"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika Chanyeol bangkit, meletakkan gitarnya._

_"Aku ingin ke toilet. Dan jangan lakukan hal aneh pada gitarku!" Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Baekhyun dengan mata melotot. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, dan mengangguk. Chanyeol berjalan keluar kamar sambil meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya._

_Baekhyun terdiam masih dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada, lalu melirik ke arah gitar Chanyeol yang terbaring tak berdaya. Jemarinya mulai membuat gerakan seperti kaki berjalan ke arah gitar Chanyeol, memetik senar gitarnya perlahan. Lalu ia tersenyum, mengambil gitar itu. Ia mulai memetiknya tak beraturan, tapi ia bergaya seolah ia ahli dalam bidang tersebut._

_Terkadang ia menggeleng karena mendengar nada sumbang dan dengan sok tahunya malah memutar tuning pegs itu, dan kembali menggeleng ketika nadanya tetap sumbang. Seandainya Baekhyun tahu, nada sumbang itu bukan berasal dari tuning pegs yang salah, melainkan dari kunci gitar sembarangan yang dimainkan olehnya._

_"Baek, kau seharusnya_" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, ketika ia melihat Baekhyun bermain dengan gitarnya._

_"Astaga! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol memekik kesal. Merampas gitar kesayanganya dari Baekhyun dan menyembunyikan di balik tubuhnya, seolah Baekhyun adalah virus berbahaya yang kapan saja bisa merusak gitarnya._

_"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun polos seolah hal yang ia lakukan bukan sesuatu yang salah._

_"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?"_

_"Aku hanya mencoba mencari keasyikan pada benda kayu itu, seperti yang kau lakukan. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau sangat betah memeluk benda itu ?"_

_"Astaga. Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jamku untuk mengatur ini, dan kau dengan mudah merusak semuanya? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu Baek?" Chanyeol berucap dengan kesal tidak menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun yang mulai terlihat kesal pula._

_"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku sama sekali tidak mematahkan gitarmu, ataupun memutuskan senarnya, aku hanya memetiknya."_

_"Ya, memetik dan mengubah-ubah tuning pegs-nya dengan sembarangan. Apa kau tahu, berapa lama_"_

_"Ya. Ya. Ya. Aku tahu berapa lama kau menghabiskan waktu untuk mengatur benda bodoh itu, dan mengabaikanku. Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya lalu melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal._

_Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia baru tersadar jika ia sudah membuat Baekhyun-nya menangis. Tapi seharusnya Chanyeol yang marah dan merajuk disini, bagaimana pun Baekhyun sama saja dengan tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya._

_Tapi cinta membutakkan semuanya, bahkan Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya sepenuhnya sekarang. Ia meletakkan gitarnya dengan hati-hati lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang._

_"Sayang." Chanyeol membelai rambut belakang Baekhyun._

_"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Baekhyun berucap sedikit tidak jelas karena teredam oleh bantal, tapi Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya._

_"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Bukankah aku menyayangimu?"_

_"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak menyayangiku. Sebaiknya kau putuskan aku dan berpacaran dengan gitar bodohmu itu."_

_"Hei Baek! Aku berlatih keras untuk penampilan duet pertama kita dalam perayaan sekolah. Aku menginginkan respon yang baik dari para pendengar. Jika aku bermain dengan buruk, maka suara emasmu itu akan terdengar buruk juga di depan penonton."_

_" Tidak akan."_

_"Percaya padaku Baek! Dan lagipula aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatmu berlatih bernyanyi. Kita bahkan belum menyesuaikan suaramu dengan petikan gitarku."_

_" Tidak perlu. Aku tidak tertarik lagi."_

_"Baekhyun! Bukankah kau yang merengek padaku agar mau berpartisipasi pada perayaan sekolah tahun ini dan berduet bersamamu. Sampai akhirnya aku menyetujuinya, menghilangkan semua perasaan maluku untuk berlatih bersama teman-teman band Minho sunbaenim, membohongi ayahku bahwa aku belajar kelompok dan mengerjakan tugas, padahal aku mencuri waktu untuk berlatih bermain gitar, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di jariku, bahkan aku harus meringis ketika menulis. Aku melakukan semuanya demi mu, dan kau dengan mudahnya ingin membatalkannya?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam, wajahnya masih tenggelam di balik bantal._

_"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan mematahkan gitar itu dan membuangnya. Benda itu tidak berguna, dan aku akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri kita ke ketua kelas." Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang meraih gitarnya, dan hendak membantingnya._

_"Tunggu!" Chanyeol berhenti ia beralih menatap Baekhyun yang kini terduduk di atas ranjang._

_"Maafkan aku!" Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat pelan, apalagi wajahnya tertunduk. Chanyeol kembali mengangkat gitarnya, hendak membantingnya._

_"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kembali memekik, matanya berkaca-kaca dan hidung mungilnya sudah mengembang dan mengempis._

_"Jangan lakukan itu! Aku minta maaf, maaf karena tidak bisa mengerti keadaanmu. Aku salah Chanyeol." Baekhyun mulai menangis, hatinya terasa sesak. Chanyeol terdiam menatap wajah memerah Baekhyun. Ia menurunkan gitarnya perlahan dan meletakkannya di atas karpet._

_Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, menaiki ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun. Melebarkan kakinya diantara kedua paha Baekhyun dan menggunakan lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun secara perlahan. Menatap manik Baekhyun yang basah oleh airmata._

_"Maaf." Baekhyun kembali berucap tanpa suara. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun. Meraup bibir mungil itu, melumat dan menggigit kecil bibir bawah dan atas Baekhyun._

_"Eumh." Baekhyun mendesah ketika lidah Chanyeol bergulat hebat dengan lidah miliknya._

_"Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Kalian di kamar?" mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka, memisahkan diri lalu memperbaiki keadaan mereka. Chanyeol melompat dari atas ranjang untuk mengambil mengambil gitar dan duduk kembali di depan ranjang. Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya, lalu merapikan sprei ranjangnya dan duduk disamping Chanyeol._

_Ceklek._

_Pintu terbuka, menampakan seorang wanita tua dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika mendapati cucu dan teman cucunyaa duduk manis sambil bermain gitar._

_"Aku sudah menebak jika Chanyeol di rumah. Melihat sepatumu di depan membuatku senang." Wanita itu tersenyum._

_"Hehehe.. iya Nek. Aku sedang berlatih dengan Baekhyun, perayaan sekolah sebentar lagi."_

_"Aku tahu. Ini nenek membawakan kue untuk cemilan kalian." Nenek Baekhyun meletakan bungkusan itu di depan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

_"Oh karena Chanyeol ada disini, maka nenek akan memasakan makan malam untuk kalian. Chanyeol mau kan makan malam disini?" tanya nenek Baekhyun._

_"Tentu nek, dengan senang hati." Chanyeol tersenyum, dan setelahnya pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup. Kedua lelaki itu menghela nafas lega. Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk mencium bibirnya._

_"Oh iya Chanyeol, kau mau makan apa sebagai hidangan makan malam?" Nenek Chanyeol kembali muncul dari balik pintu, untung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera melepaskan ciumannya._

_"Hah? Oh..Hm.. apapun masakan nenek aku suka." Chanyeol menjawab gugup._

_"Hm. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan tadi?" suara Nenek Byun terdengar ragu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun gelagapan._

_"Chanyeol, tolong kau tiupkan lagi, mataku masih perih!" Baekhyun berakting seolah matanya kemasukan sesuatu, dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar meniup matanya. Nenek Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti._

_"Aku pikir kalian berciuman tadi." Ucapnya lalu kembali menutup pintu._

_"Haaahh.." mereka berdua bernafas lega untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

_"Nyaris saja." Baekhyun mengelus dadanya._

_"Ayo kita mulai berlatih!" Chanyeol berucap sambil mengatur kembali tuning pegsnya, lalu ketika dirasa pas ia meminta Baekhyun untuk mulai menyanyi._

_Sepanjang Baekhyun menyanyi, mata Chanyeol tak lepas dari Baekhyun. Suara merdu milik Baekhyun adalah salah satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Suara Baekhyun begitu merdu dan nyaring, membuat hati Chanyeol menjadi tenang. "Love Song" adalah lagu yang akan mereka persembahkan dalam perayaan sekolah mereka._

_Ketika waktu yang mereka nantikan akhirnya tiba dan sekarang mereka berdiri di ruang ganti di belakang panggung. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi mondar-mondir di depannya, sambil meremas-remaskan jemarinya. Chanyeol masih memetik gitarnya mencoba berlatih sekali lagi sebelum tampil._

_"Baek!" Chanyeol memanggil tapi Baekhyun masih tetap mondar-mandir di depan Chanyeol._

_"Baekhyun!"_

_"Apa!" Baekhyun memekik dan berhenti sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tidak pentingnya. Membuat Chanyeol geram dan risih. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang gugup. Jika kekasihnya gugup, maka ia tidak akan bisa duduk diam dalam ketenangan. Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Ia menarik salah satu kancing seragamnya._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun bingung._

_"Pegang ini!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan sebuah kancing teratas dari segaramnya._

_"Untuk apa kau mencopot kancing seragammu dan memberikannya padaku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung._

_"Ini adalah jimat Baek. Percaya padaku! Kau hanya perlu menyimpannya dan sesekali memegangnya ketika kau merasa gugup diatas panggung."_

_"Tapi_"_

_"Kali ini percayalah padaku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah seriusnya dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Mengambil kancing itu dan menyimpannya di dalam saku._

_Baekhyun tersenyum begitu juga Chanyeol. Dengan singkat dan cepat kedua benda kenyal itu bertemu. Tidak ada lumatan hanya sentuhan lembut dan dalam. Ketika pintu terketuk dan seorang panitia meminta mereka segera bersiap, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah panggung._

_Ketika sampai di atas panggung, Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Meraih mikrofon di atas meja lalu berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung. Chanyeol duduk di sebuah kursi yang sudah di sediakan tepat disamping Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol memberikan sambutan, Baekhyun terus menggenggam kancing itu dengan erat._

_Sampai pada bagiannya, Baekhyun segera menyanyi dan suara itu berhasil membius penonton, di pertengahan lagu Baekhyun mulai merasa terbiasa, dan ketika lagu berakhir ia mendapat banyak tepuk tangan dari penonton._

_Baekhyun tersenyum bangga, dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Chanyeol tanpa suara. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang membungkukan badan berulang kali ke arah penonton. Sejak hari itu Baekhyun mulai merasa percaya diri dengan suaranya dan tak jarang Chanyeol akan menemani kekasihnya itu untuk mengikuti beberapa audisi dan beberapa kali pula Baekhyun memenangkannya._

**…**

**..**

**.**

Chanyeol tersadar ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari penonton, dengan segera matanya menatap ke arah panggung dan disana ia melihat Baekhyun yang menatap kesal ke arahnya.

Seorang pelayan menghalangi arah pandang Chanyeol sehingga kontak mereka terputus. Pelayan itu membungkuk dan menyerahkan sebuah daftar menu pada Krystal. Krystal mulai memesan, dan setelahnya memaksa Chanyeol untuk memesan.

"Ah Maaf. Apa penyanyi tadi akan tampil lagi?" tanya Chanyeol pada pelayan yang melayani pesanannya ketika akan pergi.

"Iya. Mungkin setengah jam lagi dia akan tampil." Sahut pelayan tersebut lalu undur diri. Chanyeol mengangguk, dan gadis di hadapannya memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Dia adalah Bacon." Ucap Krystal.

"Maaf?" Chanyeol memperjelas ucapan Krystal.

"Dia Bacon yang aku katakan tadi. Dia memang memiliki suara yang indah. Banyak orang yang menyukai suaranya."

"Oh. Hm. Suaranya cukup bagus."

"Apa? Cukup? Ah tidak Chanyeol sshi, kata cukup masih kurang untuk menggambarkan suaranya. Seharusnya kau katakan sangat." Ucap Krystal menggebu.

"Hm. Apa dia begitu terkenal disini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Iya. Dia bahkan memiliki beberapa penggemar setia. Dan aku salah satunya. Hehehe. Tapi sayang…."

"Sayang kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku dengar orientasi seksnya menyimpang. Dan dari berita yang tersebar, dia pernah menikah dulu. Tapi kemudian mereka bercerai. Dari yang aku dengar, perceraian mereka karena suaminya meniduri wanita lain di depannya. Uuuh.. itu benar-benar menyakitkan." Ucap Krystal dengan wajah yang dibuat serius. Chanyeol melebarkan kelopak matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Bagaimana bisa berita tentang dirinya menyebar dengan tidak benar, benar-benar merusak citranya.

Ketika makanan datang, obrolan mereka terhenti. Chanyeol mulai melupakan kesan menyebalkan yang ia berikan pada gadis di depannya. Walau terkadang gadis tersebut tetap menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol mendapatkan banyak informasi tentang Baekhyun. Dan tentang bagaimana orang-orang memandang dirinya sebagai mantan suami seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu di kursi di bawah pohon di depan restourant ketika melihat Baekhyun turun dari panggung, akhirnya menghampiri sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar. Baekhyun menoleh, dan menatap malas ketika tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar keras kepala Tuan Park. Aku katakan aku tidak mau pergi ke Korea. Aku mohon mengertilah!"

"Tapi Baek, jika kau tidak ikut ke Korea bersamaku. Aku tidak akan bisa melamar kekasihku."

"Itu bukan urusanku. Lagipula orang berusia tiga puluh tahunan tidak mungkin akan meminta syarat kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Seharusnya dia bisa berpikir lebih realistis. Kau dan aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, jadi dia tidak membutuhkan restu apalagi kehadiranku di pesta pernikahan kalian." Baekhyun berucap panjang lebar, membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Baek. Dia tidak seperti itu. Ia hanya takut jika pernikahan kami berantakan seperti kedua orangtuanya."

"Kau dan aku bahkan mendapatkan banyak restu ketika kita menikah, tapi apa? Bukankah kita tetap berakhir di pengadilan?" ucap Baekhyun suaranya mulai melemah. Chanyeol terdiam, dia memang akan selalu memilih diam ketika Baekhyun sudah dikuasai oleh emosinya.

"Yeol, dengar! Ada ataupun tidak adanya kehadiranku di pesta pernikahan kalian, tidak akan mengubah apapun. Jadi kembalilah!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah lelahnya. Chanyeol terdiam, ia hendak mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan menjauh namun ia urungkan niatnya.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang ia membalikan tubuh tingginya dan berjalan tanpa semangat, ia tahu bahwa dirinya salah karena kembali ke kehidupan Baekhyun setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"Baby Baek!" hingga ia mendengar seseorang berseru dengan suara berat dan memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan yang tidak biasa. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, di depan sana ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi sedang memeluk Baekhyun erat bahkan sedikit mengangkat tubuh kurus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat tubuhnya sedikit diangkat dan bagaimana ia diam dan menurut dalam rangkulan sosok itu. Chanyeol menebak itu adalah Kevin, kekasih atau mungkin suami baru Baekhyun saat ini.

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum samar, tapi hatinya seolah berkata lain entah mengapa ada sisi yang meraung di dalam dirinya yang seperti tidak rela melihat Baekhyun dirangkul oleh pria lain selain dirinya.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**TBC**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Hola amigos! **

Seperti biasa aku bakal publish dua ff dengan genre yang beda, satu sebagai ff utama dan satunya sebagai cemilan..

Sebenernya ribet dan susah sih harus ngetik dua ff dengan genre yang amat sangat bertolak belakang apalagi alur dan karakternya, cuma gak tau kenapa sejak DBM sama TMD aku jadi ketagihan wkwkkw.. itung-itung buat tantanganku sendiri dan selingan supaya kalian gak nunggu lama si ff utama. Tapi Ya maaf-maaf kalo misalnya ditengah jalan karakternya ada yang ketuker hihihi...

Oke, semua aku balikin ke kalian lagi tentang ff cemilan ini. Apapun respon kalian bakal aku terima hehehe..

Makasi udah setia untuk menuggu semua ceritaku selama ini, semasih aku mampu nulis aku bakal berusaha buat nyiptain ff baru lagi.

See in the next chap itu pun kalo kalian memang pingin ff ini lanjut :)

Ingetlah untuk selalu jaga kesehatan wahai readers budiman dan salam Chanbaek is Real ...


	2. Chapter 2

**PERHATIAN!**

**Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

**NO CO-PAST**

**NO-REPOST**

**NO-PLAGIAT**

* * *

**There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort **** , be honest dear..**

**Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

**Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_**Park Shita **_

_**Present**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

"_**Ven una Vez, encontraras tu amor. **_

_**Ven dos veces, obtendras tu amor.**_

_**Y la tercera ber seras etemo."**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

**Memories Of Seville **

**Chapter 2**

…

**..**

**.**

Tubuh jangkungnya ia banting diatas ranjang. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dalam ruang apartemen tersebut. Ini baru hari pertama dan Chanyeol merasa bahwa semuanya akan berjalan sangat rumit.

Ia mengenal Baekhyun bertahun-tahun bahkan Chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya jauh lebih tahu ketimbang Baekhyun sendiri. Dan ia pun tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Baekhyun. Dulu Baekhyun bisa saja menuruti Chanyeol karena mereka sepasang kekasih dan harus saling mengerti satu sama lain, tapi kini mereka tidak terikat hubungan apapun dan perceraian mereka pun berakhir dengan tidak baik, jadi Chanyeol rasa kali ini tidak akan mudah untuk menakhlukan Baekhyun.

Ponselnya berdering dan Chanyeol mengangkatnya dengan malas.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil?" tanya Yoora dengan antusias di seberang sana. Meskipun mereka terpaut usia cukup jauh dan berbeda jenis kelamin namun sejak mereka kecil hubungan keduanya sangatlah baik.

Yoora sangat menyayangi Chanyeol dan selalu ada disetiap keputusan yang Chanyeol ambil, dan begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang sangat menyayangi dan menghormati sang kakak. Jadi orang pertama yang akan mendengar semua keluh kesahnya adalah kakak perempuannya itu.

"Aku rasa ini akan sangat berat. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Baekhyun sangat keras kepala." Bukannya nada perihatin yang Chanyeol dapatkan melainkan suara tawa sang kakak.

"_Itu makanya aku bilang dulu jika kalian itu benar-benar cocok, sama-sama keras kepala. Kau dan Baekhyun itu seperti batu, keras dan kaku."_ Chanyeol menghela nafas karena ucapan kakaknya memang benar, tapi selama bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun mereka tidak pernah terlibat pertengkaran berat kecuali masalah yang membuat keduanya berpisah itu.

"_Chanyeol, sebagai seorang kakak aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa kau tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Baekhyun memang keras kepala bahkan sebelum kalian bertemu, tapi bukankah kau pernah sekali bisa menakhlukan hatinya? Lalu kenapa tidak untuk kedua kalinya? Baekhyun itu sebenarnya berhati lembut, aku mengenalnya dengan baik, dia sangat baik dan aku yakin dia tidak akan setega itu padamu, meskipun…yah.. secara tidak langsung kau pernah menyakitinya."_

"Aku tidak pernah menyakitinya, itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman."

"_Ya, apapun itu. Intinya kau hanya perlu menunjukan kesungguhan hatimu."_ Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi, helaan nafas dalam dan panjang yang menyiratkan betapa lelah dirinya.

"Apalagi saat ini dia telah memiliki kekasih."

"_Hah? Kekasih?"_

"Hm. Namanya Kevin." Lagi suara tawa keras yang Chanyeol dengar alih-alih suara penuh keprihatinan.

"_Kevin? Itu bagus berarti kau harus lebih berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Takhlukan dia Chanyeol! Bawa dia kembali!"_ ucap Yoora penuh semangat. Chanyeol lagi menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya bedeham sebagai balasan lalu kemudian mematikan panggilannya.

Ia menatap kearah jendela di gedung seberang dan kamar itu dalam keadaan gelap, jadi Chanyeol yakin jika Baekhyun belum kembali dari waktu berduanya bersama sang kekasih. Karena itu Chanyeol mengambil laptopnya dan mengecek beberapa pekerjaan yang setidaknya bisa ia lakukan dari tempatnya sekarang.

…

..

.

Di lain tempat, sebuah kamar apartemen telah diubah menjadi bioskop mini dimana semangkuk besar _pop corn_ dan minuman telah tertata rapi di depan meja. Film belum diputar karena menunggu personil yang belum datang, tapi atmosfer pesta sudah mulai terasa.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di karpet sambil memilih jenis film yang akan mereka tonton nantinya, sementara dua orang pria lainnya sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan cemilan lainnya.

"Baby Baek!" teriak salah seorang pria yang berada di dapur. Wajahnya terlihat kebarat-baratan, dengan rambut coklat bergelombang yang disisir kebelakang.

"Hm?"

"Kau mau bir?" tanya sosok itu dengan bahasa korea namun beraksen amerika sambil mengangkat sebotol bir ditangannya.

"Tidak, kau tahu kan aku tidak minum itu." Sosok itu mengangguk paham seolah ia lupa jika Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu menyukai alkohol.

"Oh My God Vernon, haruskah kau bertanya pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali?" Sosok lain bertanya. Berbeda halnya dengan sosok bernama Vernon, sosok lain itu terlihat berwajah sangat asia namun terdengar kaku saat berbahasa Korea, namanya Bobby.

"_Sorry, we are late!"_ Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang perempuan dengan pakaian hangat mereka.

" _No English here_, Jung Soojung!" ucap Bobby kesal pada wanita bergaun merah.

"Oh maafkan aku Tuan, tapi kau baru saja menggunakan bahasa Inggris, dasar bodoh! Dan panggil aku Krystal berhenti memanggil nama kecilku! " gerutu gadis itu sambil berjalan kearah sofa. Sementara gadis satunya hanya menggeleng pelan dan segera bergabung bersama teman-temannya di dapur.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang bersamanya?" tanya Bobby sambil menunjuk Krystal dengan dagunya pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Aku menjemputnya, untung aku ingat jika tidak dia pasti sudah lupa dan memilih mengincar pata pria kaya di restaurant itu."

"Yak, aku mendengarnya Lalisa! Jangan mencoba menjadi musuhku seperti mereka!" Yang lainnya tertawa mendengar kekesalan Krystal.

"Oh dan kalian tahu aku menemukan satu, dia sangat tampan dan sepertinya dia benar-benar kaya, aku melihat rolex seharga sebuah mobil mewah melingkar ditangannya, dan dia juga berasal dari korea, namanya…ah…namanya… sial! Kenapa aku selalu melupakan nama seseorang sih!" gerutunya sambil memukul kepalanya kesal.

"Berarti aku harus bersyukur karena kau tidak melupakan namaku." Ucap Bobby yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Krystal.

"Namamu mudah diingat, _babo (bodoh)_…bobby…hahahah.." Krystal tertawa keras dan Bobby hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kita menonton ini saja!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sebuah disk di tangannya.

"Apa? Yang benar saja! Aku bosan menonton itu." Ucap Krystal yang disetujui oleh Bobby.

"Eih, film ini bagus, kalian bisa belajar hangul dari sini."

"Benarkah? Jika begitu ayo kita tonton itu!" ucap Vernon sambil berjalan dari dapur dengan beberapa botol bir ditangannya.

Ketika film diputar kelima manusia itu duduk ditempat nyaman mereka. Krystal dan Bobby duduk di bagian atas, Baekhyun duduk di karpet sambil bersandar di kaki sofa bersama dengan Vernon sementara Lisa berbaring diatas paha Baekhyun.

Kelima sekawan itu nampak begitu serius mendengarkan dan membaca setiap teks yang ada di depan mereka, seperti bagaimana tiap minggu mereka berlalu seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menguap dan melirik kearah jam di tangannya. Sudah enam jam lamanya ia terhanyut dalam pekerjaannya dan memang selalu seperti itu, dia akan lupa waktu ketika dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan.

Merasa bahwa ia telah membuang waktu beristirahatnya cukup banyak, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pekerjaannya dan menurunkan laptop diatas pahanya. Ia bangkit sambil meregangkan otot tubuhnya, lalu berjalan menuju tirai jendela untuk menutupnya.

Tangannya terhenti sambil memperhatikan kamar Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan gelap, Chanyeol menerka kemana perginya sosok itu padahal waktu telah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari.

Ketika hendak berbalik ia melihat lampu kamar Baekhyun menyala dan dua sosok berjalan masuk. Sosok lelaki yang ia lihat bersama Baekhyun tadi kini tengah merangkul tubuh Baekhyun yang sepertinya dalam keadaan mengantuk atau mabuk, Chanyeol mengernyit dalam dan semakin yakin jika sosok itu memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan Baekhyun.

Tak lama lampu kamar Baekhyun padam membuat Chanyeol mengernyit dalam karena tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya diantara dua sosok itu. Ia tahu dirinya tidak berhak akan itu, namun ia seperti memiliki sebuah rasa penasaran yang besar tentang keduanya.

…

..

.

Pagi harinya Chanyeol terbangun dan segera membersihkan diri, sekarang saatnya untuk datang ke café dimana Baekhyun biasanya duduk dan menghabiskan paginya dengan secangkir _double esspreso_.

Tapi saat tiba disana ia mendapati Baekhyun tidak seorang diri melainkan bersama tiga orang lainnya salah satunya adalah sosok yang selalu bersama dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil duduk setelah memesan kopinya, lalu memperhatikan keempat sosok yang nampak tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Tak lama sosok lain datang yang begitu familiar di ingatan Chanyeol, wanita yang ia temui di restaurant kini berjalan kemeja Baekhyun dan duduk disana. Kelimanya nampak begitu akrab bahkan saling melempar canda.

Chanyeol menemukan sebuah ide lalu bangkit dengan membawa cangkir kopi miliknya. Dengan penuh percaya diri dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja Baekhyun dan teman-temannya.

"Krystal sshi? Ingat aku?" Krystal menoleh terkejut dan seketika wajahnya menampakan kesenangan sementara Vernon, Lisa dan Bobby sama-sama bingung hanya menyisakan Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Oh tentu, Tuan…hmm… Park?" ucap Krystal tidak yakin namun memberikan tempat kosong disofa disampingnya, membuat Chanyeol segera berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, Vernon dan Bobby.

"Hei, kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol. Boleh aku bergabung?" ucap Chanyeol ramah namun sesekali matanya akan menatap kearah Baekhyun yang nampak kesal. Chanyeol tahu bahwa kehadirannya sangat tidak diharapkan, namun entah mengapa ia ingin memperjuangkan sesuatu disini.

"Aku Bobby." Ucap Bobby sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku Vernon."

"Baekhyun." Saat mengatakannya Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah malas bahkan menarik tangannya dengan cepat membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Aku Lisa…Lalisa." Ucap Lisa yang duduk disamping Krystal tepat dihadapan Bobby.

"Kalian sepertinya bukan orang Spanyol? Apa kalian dari Korea?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Wajahku memang sangat asia, tapi percayalah bahwa aku ini lahir dan besar di Kanada." Ucap Bobby bersahabat merasa kehadiran Chanyeol bukanlah masalah.

"Oh pantas saja bahasa Koreamu terdengar bercampur-campur, tapi itu keren. _Swag_!" ucap Chanyeol dengan gaya konyol membuat semua menatapnya penuh heran. Merasa bahwa candaannya sama sekali tidak lucu, Chanyeol memilih berdeham dan mengganti topik.

"Lalu kau?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Vernon yang sejak tadi nampak melirik Baekhyun bahkan meletakkan tangannya diatas sandaran sofa dibelakang Baekhyun, seolah sedang merangkul tubuh itu.

"Oh aku? Aku dari Amerika, tapi aku mencoba belajar bahasa Korea karena aku menyukainya." Ucap sosok itu ramah.

"Kalau aku, aku berasal dari Thailand." Ucap Lalisa tanpa ditanya membuat Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Itu sangat bagus untuk belajar bahasa dari negara lain. Tapi kenapa kalian terlihat sangat muda untukku, apa kalian?"

"Ya, kami semua berkuliah disini. Kebetulan kami satu universitas, jadi yah kami menjadi akrab." Sahut Bobby.

"Oh ya? Kalian masih kuliah? Pantas kalian terlihat begitu muda." tanya Chanyeol sambil menekankan kata kuliah dan menatap kearah Baekhyun membuat sosok itu mendengus sambil membuang arah pandangnya.

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak, dia adalah guru bahasa Korea kami." Ucap Vernon sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Baekhyun, merasa Baekhyun menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Melihat wajah tidak minat Baekhyun membuat Krystal segera mencari topik lain.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol sshi, apa kau ingat penyanyi kemarin? Dialah orangnya." Tunjuk Krystal.

"Bacon, Chanyeol sshi ini sangat menyukai tipe suaramu." Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sebenarnya tidak sebanyak itu, tipe suaranya bukan kesukaanku." Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol membuat yang lain merasakan ketidaksukaan Baekhyun.

"Hahaha.. aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai suaranya. Kau tidak sendiri Tuan Park." kini Bobby mencoba mencairkan suasana namun malah membuat suasana hati Baekhyun semakin buruk.

"Oh ya, nanti kau jadi kan mengantarkanku memilih gitar?" ucap Bobby pada Vernon dan sosok itu mengangguk patuh.

"Kau suka bermain gitar?" tanya Chanyeol membuat perhatian Bobby teralihkan dan ia segera mengangguk.

"Wah kita sama. Aku pemain gitar saat duduk dibangku sekolah dulu." Ucap Chanyeol bangga.

"Pamer." Lirih Baekhyun namun mampu didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tahu tipe gitar seperti apa yang bagus?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak untuk teman baru." Bobby mengangguk senang lalu melakukan _high five_ dengan Chanyeol.

Setelahnya mereka kembali bercakap-cakap. Chanyeol tipikal seseorang yang mampu membaur dengan cepat, ia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan berbagai kegemaran teman-teman Baekhyun. Ia mengerti fashion dan mengenalkan merk-merk terkenal yang membuat Krystal semakin tergiur bahkan Chanyeol menjanjikan gadis itu untuk ikut menghadiri sebuah fashion show suatu hari nanti.

Lisa sangat suka kuliner membuat Chanyeol dengan mudah merekomendasikan berbagai macam restaurant mahal yang pernah ia datangi bersama koleganya, sementara Vernon yang cukup pendiam nyatanya sangat menyukai bidang otomotif membuat Chanyeol yang memang menyukai hal itu dengan mudah mencari topik dengan sosok itu.

Yoora benar, terkadang hal yang dilakukan secara spontan akan memberikan hasil yang baik daripada penuh dengan pertimbangan. Dalam kurang dari sehari ia telah mampu menguasai teman-teman Baekhyun.

Saat pukul sepuluh pembicaraan itu harus dihentikan karena keempat mahasiswa itu harus kembali ke kampus mereka sementara Baekhyun harus kembali ke toko.

"Biar aku antar!" ucap Vernon sambil memberikan jaket milik Baekhyun. Melihat itu Chanyeol segera bangkit.

"Biar aku saja, kau bukankah harus segera ke kampus?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik Baekhyun untuk berada disampingnya. Merasa tarikan Chanyeol terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun kesal dan menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa kembali sendiri. Kalian segeralah berangkat! Jangan melewatkan satu mata kulih pun, terutama kalian!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada Bobby dan Krystal yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh keduanya.

Keenam orang itu berjalan keluar dan berpisah arah. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju ke tokonya membuat Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat meningalkan Chanyeol.  
"Aku rasa bocah itu memiliki ketertarikan padamu!" ucap Chanyeol yang dengan mudah menyamai langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Jangan menjadi sok tahu, lagipula itu haknya dan juga bukan urusanmu." Ucap Baekhyun masih merasa kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu kau jadi suka bergaul bersama bocah-bocah seperti itu."

"Lebih baik bergaul dengan mereka daripada harus terlibat dengan banyak orang dewasa kantoran yang membosankan." Sahut Baekhyun masih ketus. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun namun bukannya menyerah ia malah semakin suka menggoda sosok itu.

"Oh ya ada yang lupa aku katakan kemarin, ternyata kau cocok dengan warna rambut ini, kau terlihat lebih cantik." Baekhyun mengernyit namun tetap melangkah bahkan segera menyebrang ketika lampu berganti membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat mengikuti langkah yang lebih kecil.

"Jika tahu kau secantik ini, maka aku akan membiarkanmu untuk mengecat rambut dulu." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah sampai di depan tokonya lalu berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu Park, setelah kau menghilang bertahun-tahun sekarang kau muncul disini dengan sikap anehmu."

"Bukan aku yang menghilang Baek, tapi kau. Kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, bahkan untuk sekedar memberitahuku dimana kau berada." Baekhyun terdiam lalu ia berdecih pelan sambil membuang arah pandangnya kesegala arah. Merasa konyol akan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin melupakanmu, menghapusmu dari ingatanku!" ucapan Baekhyun nyatanya membuat jantung Chanyeol seolah tertancap sesuatu tak kasat mata.

"Lalu apa kau berhasil? Apa kau berhasil menghapusku dari ingatanmu?" Baekhyun lagi dibuat bungkam oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia membuang kembali tatapannya dan wajahnya kini sudah memerah, ia sedang menahan emosinya.

"Pergilah Park! Disini bukan tempatmu! Aku tak akan kembali, terlalu banyak kenangan buruk disana, aku… tak ingin kembali." Chanyeol lagi dibuat terketuk oleh untain kalmiat Baekhyun, membuat rasa menyesalnya muncul begitu saja setelah selama ini ia merasa bahwa perceraian mereka disebabkan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci dari saku jaketnya dan membuka pintu kaca toko bunganya, namun Chanyeol menahan tangan putih dan berjemari lentik itu membuat Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dalam atas kekeraskepalaan mantan suaminya.

"Bagaimana kabar nenek?" tubuh Baekhyun menegang namun kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Nenek bahagia di Seoul." Namun Chanyeol tahu senyuman itu seolah dipaksakan.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan nenek? Kau meninggalkannya seorang diri disana?" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan lalu menampik pelan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar sibuk ya Park? Heuh, karena itu aku tak ingin menganggu waktumu." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol tepat ke dalam matanya.

"Telepon tunanganmu itu! Sekarang!" ucap Baekhyun. Seolah tersihir Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menelpon sang kekasih.

Tutt…Tut…Tut.

"_Halo? Oppa?"_

"Ada yang_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena Baekhyun merampas ponselnya dengan cepat.

"_Oppa? Ada apa? Oppa?"_ Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar suara gadis diseberang sana, ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol pada akhirnya kembali menjadi seorang pria normal, ia ingin bahagia untuk itu namun sebuah goresan seolah melukai harga dirinya.

"Halo, apa ini kekasih Chanyeol, aku Byun Baekhyun mantan suaminya. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk kalian, dan Chanyeol sudah mengatakan tentang syarat yang kau ajukan….." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, memperhatikan bagaimana bibir tipis itu bergerak cepat mengeluarkan setiap kata dan bagaimana bulu mata itu berkedip menyentuh pipi putihnya. Baekhyun nampak lebih berisi ketimbang terakhir mereka bertemu , seolah Baekhyun kembali menjadi sosok periang seperti saat mereka sekolah dulu.

"…aku merestui kalian, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa kembali ke Seoul untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan kalian_"

"_Bisa berikan ponsel ini pada oppa?"_

"_apa?" Baekhyun merasa terkejut karena ucapannya dipotong, dengan kesal ia memberikan ponsel itu pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka jika sosok pendamping hidup Chanyeol yang baru adalah sosok yang begitu angkuh bahkan ucapan panjang lebarnya seolah tidak berarti apapun.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga namun matanya masih tetap terpaku pada Baekhyun yang nampak kesal dan cemberut.

Tak ingin mendengar obrolan Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya Baekhyun memilih untuk masuk ke dalam toko meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Oh..baiklah… kalau begitu aku tutup." Ucap Chanyeol segera menyimpan ponselnya dan masuk menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baek!"  
"Apa katanya?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melihat Chanyeol dan sibuk dengan jejeran pot bunga di depannya.

"Dia bilang tetap ingin kehadiranmu disana." Baekhyun menggeram kesal namun tak lama suara pintu terbuka dan tiga orang gadis remaja masuk kesana.

"_Hola chicas guapas te puedo ayudar?_ (Halo gadis-gadis cantik, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"_Estoy buscando flores__ ( Aku mencari bunga_)" salah satu gadis itu terdiam sambil menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"_Wow, el es tan guapo es un modelo?_ ( Wow, dia sangat tampan apa dia seorang model?)" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ramah dengan wajah keheranan.

"English?" tanya gadis lainnya dengan ragu namun Chanyeol mengangguk.

"_Aa~ she said that you are very handsome, are you an model?" _Chanyeol terbahak keras membuat Baekhyun muak.

"_No… I'm not. But thanks. Anyway, do you need something?"_ Gadis-gadis itu mengangguk lalu melihat sekitar.

"_I need uhm… something for my…uhmm…boyfriend…"_

"_Oh, a present? Okay right there!"_ ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa ketiga gadis itu pada sebuah sudut dimana ada beberapa bunga yang sudah dipetik dan diletakan di dalam pot-pot berisi air.

Chanyeol memang tidak mendalami ilmu bunga seperti Baekhyun, namun sejak dulu Baekhyun selalu mengajarinya tentang bahasa bunga membuat Chanyeol secara tidak langsung mengerti mengenai bunga dan artinya.

Meski baru dua kali memasuki toko itu namun Chanyeol dengan cepat mampu mengenali dan mengetahui dimana letak bunga-bunga yang seharusnya dijual, ia memang sosok yang dengan cepat belajar. Melihat Chanyeol mampu menguasai pembelinya membuat Baekhyun membuang wajahnya dan mengambil pekerjaan lain, ia hanya tak ingin bertengkar di depan pembelinya.

"Baek, berapa harga bunga ini?" Baekhyun melirik sebuket bunga ditangan Chanyeol.

" 76 Euro." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera menyampaikan hal itu pada pembeli pertamanya.

"_Thank you for coming girls."_ Ucap Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan pada ketiga gadis yang telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ini." Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lembar pecahan pada Baekhyun dan dengan segera Baekhyun menerimanya lalu memasukannya ke dalam kotak diatas meja kasirnya.

"Aku ahli bukan?" Baekhyun tak menjawab dan segera mengambil penyemprot bunga. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun kesal dengan kehadirannya.

"Oh ya bukankah kau sudah memiliki Kevin, lalu kenapa tidak menolak bocah itu?" Baekhyun sibuk menyemprotkan air ke kelopak-kelopak bunganya namun ia masih mampu mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu, Park. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergilah!" Chanyeol mendekat dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak lihat aku bahkan mampu menarik pelanggan hanya dengan berdiri saja, bukankah seharusnya kau senang?" Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya lalu menyemprot kesal kearah dada Chanyeol.

"Mereka hanya tertipu oleh wajah bodohmu, minggir!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol lalu berpindah untuk menyemprot pot lain.

Pintu kembali terbuka dan keduanya menoleh, seorang pria tua bertubuh gemuk berjalan masuk.

"Pria ini lagi." Kesal Baekhyun sambil meletakkan penyemprot bunganya lalu berjalan menghampiri pria tua itu.

"_Oh, my Baekhyong."_ Ucap si pria sambil menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat, lalu memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup dengan kuat kedua daging empuk itu.

"Muuaachh…muaachh… _Mi hermoso hombre, como estas querido? _( Pria cantikku, bagaimana kabarmu sayang?" melihat itu Chanyeol segera mendekat dan berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam pada pria yang dengan seenaknya mencium Baekhyun, menurutnya itu sebuah pelecehan.

"_Oh, who is he?" _

"_I'm his ex_"_

"_Oh, he is just my old friend from Korea, quieres comprar algo_? ( Dia hanya teman lamaku dari Korea, ingin membeli sesuatu?)" Pria itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke Baekhyun lalu menggeleng.

"_Solo quiero preguntar que proxima semana estas apareciendo?_ (Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa minggu depan kau tampil?"

"_Por supuesto hasta luego senor Alejandro._ ( Tentu, sampai bertemu minggu depan Tuan Alejendro.)" Pria itu mengangguk lalu kembali menarik Baekhyun kedalam sebuah pelukan bahkan pelukannya begitu erat dan sangat intim membuat Baekhyun merasa sesak. Melihat itu dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan merangkul pundaknya, sebuah insting untuk melindungi yang lebih pendek dari predator.

"_Adios_. ( Selamat tinggal)."akhirnya pria tua itu pergi. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan segera menepis tangan Chanyeol dipundaknya lalu kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa pria itu tengah melecehkanmu?"

"Dia hanya salah satu pendengar setiaku di tempatku bekerja, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!"

"Itu terlihat jelas Byun! Apa kau tidak bisa menyadari jika pria itu sedang memanfaatkanmu, dia pasti menjadikanmu fantasi seksnya."

Cisssh…

Baekhyun menyemprotkan air ke wajah Chanyeol membuat wajah pria itu basah dan terlihat semakin menggoda. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya namun emosinya masih memuncak mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Park, pergilah! Percuma kau membuang-buang waktu disini, aku tak akan kembali." Ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil kembali pada deretan bunga di depannya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan rahang yang mengeras, dirinya sedang terbawa emosi sekarang.

Satu tarikan tangan membuat tubuh Baekhyun berbalik kearahnya, gerakan yang lebih pendek terkunci bahkan Chanyeol menatap dalam kearah mata Baekhyun.

"Kau tentu mengenalku dengan baik, aku tak akan menyerah. Aku akan membawamu ke Korea. Lagipula kau tidak bisa tinggal ditempat dimana banyak orang-orang memanfaatkanmu." Baekhyun menggeram emosi dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tempat ini jauh lebih baik daripada neraka yang kau ciptakan untukku, Park." Chanyeol bungkam oleh ucapan Baekhyun, namun ia tidak ingin kalah, ia harus menang melawan Baekhyun, begitulah bagaimana mereka hidup selama ini.

"Kau yang menganggap dunia kita neraka, Baek. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu."

"Membahagiakanku? Hahaha.. kau memang pimpinan yang hebat tapi kau suami yang payah. Pekerjaan adalah dewamu sementara aku hanyalah tempat berlabuhmu saat kau lelah."

"Bukankah memang seperti itu tugas seorang istri? Menjadi tempat dimana saat sang suami lelah, seharusnya kau menyambutku dengan pelukan bukan malah merajuk dan mendiamiku?" Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca karena menahan emosinya.

"Aku melakukannya, aku sudah melakukannya untuk bertahun-tahun lamanya, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku bukanlah sebuah tempat singgah."

"Aku bahkan memenuhi semua keinginanmu, aku memberikan segalanya."

"Ya, tapi kau tidak memberikanku perhatian, kau tidak sepenuhnya menaruh perhatian kepadaku, kepada kami, kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu siang dan malam, aku muak Chanyeol, aku muak….karena itu aku memilih menyerah." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dan terisak membuat Chanyeol tersadar dan merasa bersalah.

"Aku bukan pengecut Chanyeol, aku hanya lelah dengan semuanya. Aku mencoba bertahan bertahun-tahun, tapi pada akhirnya aku merasa bahwa aku tak sanggup lagi. Kau berubah semenjak mengambil alih penuh perusahaan, kau menjadi seseorang yang tak dapat aku kenali. Diwaktu yang sama aku kehilangannya, aku terpuruk dan aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya."

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Chanyeol pelan, jemarinya ingin menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun, namun yang lebih pendek melangkah mundur.

"Kisah kita sudah berakhir Chanyeol, kita semula adalah dua orang asing yang dipertemukan dalam sebuah kebetulan, dan sekarang kita akan kembali seperti itu. Pergilah! Aku telah menghapus semua kenangan kita, biarkan aku bahagia dengan caraku sendiri!" Chanyeol terdiam, ingin rasanya ia menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan tangannya, ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu lagi dan mengucapkan kata-kata penguat untuknya namun saat ini dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa, Baekhyun benar bahwa mereka adalah dua orang asing.

"Katakan pada kekasihmu bahwa aku merestui kalian, aku bahagia untuk kalian. Setidaknya sekarang kau memiliki seseorang yang akan mengingatkanmu untuk makan disaat kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, jangan sakiti dia, jangan ulangi kesalahanmu yang lama!" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan cepat sambil menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Pergilah Chanyeol! Sebagai seorang teman, aku turut bahagia untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu kemudian berbalik dan kembali pada kegiatan semulanya.

"Baby Baek aku_" ucapan Vernon terhenti di depan pintu masuk mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam keadaan aneh.

"Apa aku menganggu?" Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu sekali lagi menarik nafas panjang dan berbalik.

"Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Baekhyun, Vernon menyadari ada yang janggal dengan wajah Baekhyun namun ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan pria itu. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang terdiam ditempat sambil menatap pada lantai toko.

"Karena aku merindukanmu." Sebuah pelukan Vernon layangkan pada tubuh Baekhyun, sebuah pelukan sayang layaknya seorang adik pada kakaknya. Chanyeol tersadar lalu segera menghampiri dua orang lainnya.

"Oh hai, aku harus pergi semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berlalu meninggalkan keduanya. Tatapan Vernon mengikuti kepergian Chanyeol membuatnya sejenak mengernyit heran namun tepukan Baekhyun membuat ia tersadar dan segera mengalihkan pada topik lain.

Sementara Chanyeol memilih untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Chanyeol memilih duduk di sofa putih miliknya sambil menatap keluar jendela dimana lagi-lagi jendela kamar Baekhyun sebagai pemandangannya.

Chanyeol mencoba menyelami pikirannya dan kembali pada masa-masa pernikahan mereka. Ia akui bahwa ia memang telah melewatkan banyak hal ketika dirinya mulai disibukkan dengan banyak pekerjaan, tujuan Chanyeol tidak lain adalah ingin membahagiakan Baekhyun, namun nyatanya hal itulah yang menjadi alasan utama perceraian mereka.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ia sedang menimang akan langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia ambil. Akankah ia memilih mundur dan kembali ke Korea atau tetap bertahan untuk mendapatkan restu dari Baekhyun.

Sepanjang sisa harinya ia habiskan untuk duduk disana dan merenungkan semua hal yang membuat dirinya terperosok pada sebuah kebimbangan.

…

..

.

Seperti biasa Baekhyun akan mendatangi café Locca dan memesan secangkir kopi disana. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan tentang kejadian siang sebelumnya bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, sosok itu kembali muncul dan memunculkan kembali luka lamanya, harapan Baekhyun hanya satu kali ini yaitu Chanyeol kembali ke Korea dan ia bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik.

"Bacon!" Baekhyun tersenyum atas panggilan Krystal dan berjalan dengan sedikit semangat ke arah meja yang diduduki oleh Krystal dan Lisa, namun saat melihat ada satu sosok lain yang bukan temannya membuat suasana hati Baekhyun seketika buruk.

"_Morning."_ Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan segera bangkit, membiarkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sisi yang lebih dalam yang dekat dengan dinding. Krystal dan Lisa yang duduk bersebrangan dengan keduanya hanya tersenyum hingga kemudian Krystal bangkit.

"Satu Double Esspreso kan? Tunggu!" ucap gadis itu dan segera bangkit. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil melirik Lisa yang sibuk dengan ponselnya tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Chanyeol disampingnya.

"_Hola!"_ ucap Bobby dengan suara cukup lantang yang datang bersamaan dengan Vernon. Chanyeol segera merapatkan tubuhnya agar tempat duduk itu bisa diduduki oleh mereka bertiga yang mana hal itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun terjepit oleh tubuh Chanyeol dan dinding.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal namun ia mencoba menahan emosinya apalagi setelah kopinya datang dan aroma pekat itu membuat perasaannya jadi lebih tenang. Saat ini posisi duduk mereka adalah Lisa di dekat dinding, Krystal ditengah lalu Vernon di paling sisi sementara di sisi berlawanan adalah Bobby yang berhadapan dengan Vernon, Chanyeol lalu terakhir Baekhyun.

Bobby adalah tipikal yang sedikit heboh ketika bercerita, jadi ia akan sedikit memperagakan apa yang ia ceritakan membuat tubuh Chanyeol terdorong kesamping yang secara otomatis segera menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun.

Merasa Baekhyun terganggu oleh sikuannya, Chanyeol memutuskan meletakkan tangannya dibelakang tubuh Baekhyun. Ketika merasakan sesuatu menyelip diantara pinggang dan pahanya, Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan menemukan tangan Chanyeol berada disana.

"Jauhkan tanganmu, Park!" bisik Baekhyun tak ingin terdengar oleh yang lainnya. Chanyeol menoleh dan nyatanya hal itu membuat wajah keduanya berada sangat dekat karena posisi tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit miring untuk berbisik. Jarak yang begitu dekat membuat Baekhyun terkejut , dengan cepat menarik wajahnya kebelakang dan berbalik, membuat keningnya nyaris saja membentur dinding jika saja Chanyeol tidak dengan cepat meletakkan jemarinya dikening Baekhyun.

"Nyaris saja!" ucap Lisa yang nampak terkejut atas kejadian di depannya. Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol lalu semakin memojokkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Baby Baek, apa kau merasa sempit? Kau bisa menukar tempat denganku." Ucap Vernon yang menyadari ketidaknyaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka bahwa ketidaknyamanannya disadari membulatkan matanya kebingungan.

Melihat wajah lega Baekhyun akan pertanyaan Vernon membuat Chanyeol sedikit kecewa dan tanpa aba-aba ingin bangkit namun ucapan Baekhyun setelahnya membuat ia sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja, hanya merasa sedikit kedinginan." Vernon segera melepas jaketnya dan hendak memberikannya pada Baekhyun, namun seperti naluri Chanyeol meniup kedua tangannya kemudian menggosokannya sebentar lalu menempelkannya pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik?" seketika semua dibuat bungkam oleh tindakan Chanyeol.

"Oh..wow… aku seperti melihat cuplikan drama korea di depan mata." Ucap Lisa mencoba mencairkan suasana meskipun masih merasa begitu takjub akan ke lembutan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang tersadar segera menurunkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya dan barulah Chanyeol menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap para remaja didepannya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kalian tahu? Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan yang sudah menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun lamanya." Ucapan spontan Krystal membuat Baekhyun gugup sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan menanggapi dengan santai.

"Tidak, ini karena aku biasa melakukan itu pada kekasihku."

"Oh jadi kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Krystal seperti tidak terima. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Usianya aku rasa lebih kecil dari kalian."

"Apa?" tidak hanya keempat remaja itu yang berseru, Baekhyun pun nampak begitu terkejut akan ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum kali ini sedikit lebih lebar dan ketika menoleh ia mendapati wajah terkejut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa suara, Baekhyun berdecih lalu menatap Chanyeol dan mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara "Pe-do-fil!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu mencoba mencari topik lain dan mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang.

"Oh ya, acara besok jadi_"

"Bobby!" Baekhyun berseru memotong ucapan Bobby membuat lelaki itu kebingungan. "Bukankah sudah saatnya kau ke kampus?"

"Memang ada apa besok?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Oh kami akan mengadakan_"

"Bobby!" Bobby menggeram kesal karena ucapannya terus dipotong oleh Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baek, ini baru pukul 08.00, kelasku dimulai 30 menit lagi."

"Tapi kau bisa terlambat, dan kalian juga." Seketika tiga remaja lainnya menatap bingung akan sikap berlebihan Baekhyun. Vernon yang mengerti akan situasi segera bangkit.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" yang lain mengikuti dengan malas, hingga Krystal menghentikan gerakannya.

"Chanyeol sshi, nanti sore jadi kan?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum penuh harap, Chanyeol mengangguk lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Lisa.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? " Lisa berseru senang sambil dengan semangat memakai jaketnya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kalian berangkatlah, nanti terlambat." Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil menggeram kesal, dia tahu Chanyeol baru saja membalas dendam atas perbuatannya tadi.

Setelah keempat remaja itu pergi, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar memberikan jarak untuk keduanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memacari anak kecil, seleramu berubah jauh ya." Ucap Baekhyun meskipun terselip sebuah ledekan disana.

"Seleraku tidak berubah, bukankah kau dan anak kecil sama saja?" Baekhyun menutup matanya kesal, namun tetap mencoba mengaduk kopinya yang mulai dingin.

"Kenapa membawa-bawaku, jangan bilang kau tidak bisa _move on_ dariku." Ledek Baekhyun lagi, namun suara kekehan Chanyeol membuat yang lebih kecil menoleh bingung.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu setelah semua yang kita lalui. Lagipula siapa yang bisa melupakan sosok sepertimu? Tapi hidup bukan tentang berjalan ditempat Baek, karena itu aku mencoba untuk membuka lembaran baru." Baekhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, hatinya seolah merasa bersalah namun ia mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh.

"Ya kau benar Park. Aku telah mencoba melakukan hal yang sama beberapa tahun lalu. Membuka lembaran baru dan itu tanpamu." Balas Baekhyun membuat senyuman Chanyeol seketika lenyap.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku?" sejenak Baekhyun terdiam akan pertanyaan Chanyeol, namun di detik berikutnya ia mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, itu tidak terlalu sulit karena aku telah memiliki_"

"Kevin, iya kan?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun nampak terkejut akan ucapan tiba-tiba Chanyeol, namun kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, Kevin salah satunya."

"Oh ya, kapan-kapan kenalkan aku pada kekasihmu itu, aku ingin tahu apa seleramu masih tetap bagus atau malah semakin buruk." Baekhyun tertawa lalu meminum kopinya.

"Seleraku selalu buruk sejak dulu." Chanyeol menggeram seolah dirinya tidak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang tentu menjatuhkan harga dirinya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Ya akupun sama, aku rasa selera kita sama-sama buruk." Ucap yang lebih tinggi. Senyuman samar terpatri di wajah keduanya. Meski bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak bertemu, nyatanya tidak ada yang berbeda dari mereka. Keduanya masihlah sama-sama keras kepala, dan tanpa sadar masih tetap saling mengagumi satu sama lain.

Apa kaca yang hancur bisa dibentuk kembali?

Apa kertas yang diremas bisa dikencangkan lagi?

Apa perasaan yang hilang bisa ditemukan kembali?

Tidak ada yang tahu kemana takdir membawa keduanya.

**…**

**..**

**.**

**TBC**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**Hola!**

**Maaf ya aku agak ngaret untuk sebuah cemilan wkwkwk, alasannya udah aku cantumin di The red eyes jadi gak aku jelasin disini lagi heheheh..**

**Mau ucapin makasi nih buat semua yang udah baca dan ngereview chapter satu, duh bener-bener diluar dugaan ya respon kalian hehehe...**

**Oke gak mau panjang-panjang, cuma mau ucapin makasi sebanyak-banyaknya dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...**

**Selalu jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real ya...**


	3. pengumuman

Halo semua…

Semoga kita semua dalam keadaan sehat ya …

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kalau ini bukanlah update chapter terbaru tapi ini pengumuman kalau mulai sekarang aku pindah ke wattpad dengan nama akun yang sama ( parkshita)

Alasan aku pindah?

Aku tahu banyak yang penasaran sama hal ini, dan menyayangkan aku pindah karena bagaimana pun yang membesarkan namaku adalah ffn sebagai author Chanbaek.

Aku tahu dengan aku pindah ke wattpad berarti aku membuang semua dan mengulang dari nol, aku gak masalah karena bagiku kenyamanan itu paling penting.

Sejak aku mempublish ceritaku disini, mungkin udah banyak kritikan yang aku dapet, tapi beberapa belakangan terakhir semenjak aku ngerasa makin nge down aja, bahkan aku sedikit trauma kalau mau publish cerita disini, mungkin kalian gak ngerasain karena kalian gak ngalamin, tapi itu yang aku alami selama ini. Sempet mikir mau berhenti nulis aja, tapi aku inget kalo itu cuma akan menyiksa diriku sendiri.

Aku pikir, aku menulis karena hobi, karena aku suka dan sangat senang kalau ceritaku dibaca, aku menulis gak minta apapun dari kalian, bahkan aku gak pernah mengancam dengan jumlah review tertentu untuk tetep lanjutin cerita, aku lanjutin disaat aku merasa cerita yang kubuat udah cukup memuaskan, tapi sayang semua yang aku korbanin malah sama sekali gak dihargai ( oleh beberapa oknum)

"Mulai sekarang gue gak akan baca cerita lo lagi, gak minat!"

"Kalau lo emang mau nulis seharusnya lo tau dong konsekuensinya itu di plagiat, ya harus terima dong!"

"Heran sama author yang kayaknya heboh banget kalau ceritanya di plagiat, biasa aja kali itu wajar."

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian anggap ini biasa aja, tapi bagiku ini bener-bener nyakitin sampai ke tulang-tulang…

Jadi dengan aku pindah ke wp aku bisa bales semua komentar kalian tanpa harus ada sosok-sosok guest yang kerjanya menjatuhkan mental para author.

Selain itu karena ceritaku sering di plagiat ke wp, jadinya sekarang aku milih untuk aktif di wp. Mungkin juga alasan beberapa author ffn lain untuk pindah ke wp sama dengan ini.

Cuma itu yang mau aku sampein ke kalian, terima kasih untuk yang selama ini selalu nyemangatin aku baik lewat review maupun dm instagram.

Dan untuk cerita yang udah aku publish disini gak bakal aku hapus ….inget GAK BAKAL AKU HAPUS… jadi bagi yang mau baca bisa tetep baca disini.

Sekian yang mau aku sampein, sekali lagi aku ucapin terima kasih banyak, salam Chanbaek is real dan selalu jaga kesehatan ya guys..


End file.
